


One word German crack fic for Talc

by RonathanWristcocks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonathanWristcocks/pseuds/RonathanWristcocks
Summary: Talc asked me to write a one word fic in German. I only know three words in German, thankfully one this is one of them.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	One word German crack fic for Talc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiderTears (tactile_introvert)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactile_introvert/gifts), [Nelalila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelalila/gifts).



> I wanted to make this just the quoted text, but ao3 has a 10 character minimum

Peter to Beck: "Oida!"


End file.
